


Fingers Touch

by Melodiva (orphan_account)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: After the musical, Cutesy, Fluff, Shyness, can be friendship or shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Melodiva
Summary: Physical contact is stressful and gives Kevin Price anxiety. Except when it comes to Arnold.





	Fingers Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldercunningbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I just really want to hold your hand!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313606) by [eldercunningbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro). 



> This fic is inspired by eldercunningbro! I thought it was so cute and a very in character thing for Arnold to do. It got me thinking about what Kevin would do if he really wanted to hold Arnold's hand and how he'd try and go about it since he's really NOT a touchy guy and doesn't really ever initiate physical contact. 
> 
> I hope you like it :'D

Kevin Price is not a fan of physical contact.

Whereas most of his Mormon peers thrived on hugs and jubilant pats on the shoulder, Kevin preferred the more distant and nonphysical approach: a wide smile here or an enthusiastic nod there. He didn’t mind pats on the shoulders every so often or the occasional high five, but truth be told?

Touching freaks him out.

Everyone was always in his personal space and it made him feel claustrophobic. Kevin never understood why so many Elders felt the need to be so handsy with each other. Touching was also a form of trust, and trust was never something he gave out easily. In fact, it was difficult to truly attain from him.

How could it not be? For his entire life Kevin was told he was brilliant, amazing, incredible. He had ambitions that could span galaxies and everyone could see that. It was hard to trust people, as great as they were, who only seemed to like him for what he appeared to be.

The rather blunt truth was Kevin was a nervous and anxious mess most of the time but learned that he could hide it behind a well-placed smile. He felt the crippling pressure to always be the best no matter what it was about. The crippling expectations weighed rather heavy upon his shoulders and only served to placed him on a pedestal that disconnected him with his peers. He smiled and waved and played perfect with all of them, but never really had gotten to know them past a superficial level. No one had gotten past that perfect mask.

And then Arnold Cunningham was chosen to be his mission companion.

All those masks seemed to crack in a matter of hours. Arnold wouldn't-no, couldn't, stop touching people even if he tried. The stouter Elder seemed to have no issue breaching personal space at any given moment and enveloping Kevin in big bear hugs or reaching up to run a thick hand along his cheek in a strangely tender touch. Kevin’s nerves had been shaken in the first hour they had been paired together and never seemed to recover after that.

He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he began to accept Arnold’s touch. Maybe it was his body’s natural reaction to stop trying to resist the inevitable, or maybe it was Kevin’s barriers slowly breaking down after going through so much with Arnold in such a short amount of time.

The first time he reciprocated a hug from Arnold, his heart felt lighter. It felt like the invisible weight on his shoulder lessened and his breathing became easier. He’s been craving that feeling ever since.

Nowadays Kevin reciprocates Arnold’s touches with contentment and acceptance but he himself has still never been one to initiate it. As the days pass, it almost feels like a compulsion to reach out to Arnold and give him a hug, or to rest his head on the prophet’s shoulder during game night. But he doesn't.

It feels too strangely intimate to think about such a thing and Kevin decides he doesn't want to delve into the complicated emotions associated as to why that was so. He’d just keep those wants buried and enjoy what he could get. Arnold was plenty touchy himself, and Kevin had gone his entire life without feeling the need to initiate physical contact. He didn't need to now.

The day starts out normally enough. Kevin wakes early per usual, unable to get his internal clock to adjust to anything after 6:30 am. Now that Arnold is their new prophet, the rules have slackened to a rather large degree, and a couple Elders happily sleep in or take a couple extra hours to wake up. Kevin after his shower, goes straight for the coffee pot they recently acquired. The changes to the rules weren't huge, but they were enough to give all the Elders a fresh lease on life and the enthusiasm to spread the Book of Arnold with genuine smiles upon their faces every day.

Kevin braces his arms on the kitchen counter, trying not to hang his head and fall asleep standing. Usually he was the only one actively up and about at this time. Elder McKinley after a week of protest, finally gave in one morning and decided to stay in bed. Apparently, it had done wonders for his sleep-deprived self and now it was a well-known fact that the redhead was usually one of the last people to get out of bed in the morning. No one seemed to mind this fact. Their district leader is a hard worker and would jump at any time of the day to help them if needed, he certainly deserved a little more sleep.

“Morning buddy.” mumbles out a groggy voice from behind him.

Kevin jerks up in surprise, almost hitting his head on the cabinet above him. He blearily turns around to see Arnold shuffling into the kitchen looking almost dead on his feet, but fully dressed and ready to go nonetheless.

“Oh, hey, good morning pal. What are you doing up so early?” Kevin asks, running a hand through his brown locks.

“Weeelll I took a pretty big nap yesterday an-I heard you get up today so I decided to try and get up early too. Nahahaaoot sure I’m a fan though best friend, I dunno why you do it.” Arnold slurs tiredly, giving a big open-mouthed yawn afterwards.

A smile makes its way onto Kevin’s lips, watching his companion sit down at the table with a heavy thud. He rummages around in the cabinets, frowning at the lack of options. Eventually he picks out a pack of Pop-tarts and moves over to the table, hanging them to Arnold. Usually a perk of getting up so early was first pick at the food.

“Not a lot of options this morning, we forgot to make a list for shopping yesterday.” Kevin says apologetically.

Arnold looks at Kevin with a mischievous grin before sliding out of his chair and quickly enveloping Kevin into a bear hug. Having the wind knocked out of him was a common occurrence, one Kevin was used to by now. He chuckles, returning the hug with a content sigh, resting his head on top of Arnold’s curly dark locks.

“You’re such a good friend, stealing Elder Poptart’s favorite food for me.” Arnold coos, earning a chuckle from Kevin.

“Hey, his name wasn't written on this box, I made sure of it. That means that box was for whoever wanted them.” Kevin assures confidently.

They spend the rest of the early morning with in other’s presence with quiet content and bits of small talk.

Much to both of the friend’s dismay, they don’t get to speak to each other much for the rest of the day. The Elders all decide to head out to the village neighboring them to spread the work of the Book of Arnold. This means Arnold is at the forefront of the charge, constantly being crowded by questioning Elders and skeptics. Kevin sees Nabulungi and Mafala take the new area by storm, the father-daughter duo a force to be reckoned with.

It was wonderful to see the good that Arnold had done for the people of their village.

“They are something pretty great don’t you think Elder Price?” a voice questions, interrupting him from his thoughts.

He turns to see Elder Kimbay looking at him with a serene smile, adjusting her baby on her shoulder lightly.

“They certainly are.” He agrees, wistfully looking over at the duo.

“If there is one thing that this has all taught me, it is to keep the people you love close to you. To always remind them of how much you love them. You never know…especially around here, how quick they could disappear.” She replies softly, her tone heavy with conviction.

Those words lay heavy in his gut, and he’s taken back to the moment of a deafening gunshot and the thud of a body. The guilt he feels about that man’s death still envelops him like a blanket at times, one he can’t seem to struggle out of. That man had a wife, a child. He had just watched him get shot, frozen. Kimbay didn't blame him for her husband’s death, didn't judge him, and sometimes Kevin almost thinks that’s worse.

He swallows thickly, coming back to himself and giving a weak nod at her words.

The Ugandan Latter-Day Saints have a lot more luck convincing the other villagers than the original Elders do. Kevin is simply put, amazed at the way how their blunt (and sometimes brutal) honesty seems to charm and work better than the classic Mormon approach.

Kevin scans the area for Arnold when a quick lunch break comes around, but finds him talking animatedly with Nabulungi and Elder Neely. Not wanting to interrupt them, he turns away to go converse with some of the Ugandan Elders.

It isn't that Kevin doesn't get along with the Elders of District 9, it’s just that he doesn't know how they see him which greatly unsettles him. He left a rather terrible first impression in front of them amidst his panic, and they abandoned him later on. He's more than grateful everything has settled down now and that they are all now better people for it, but Kevin still couldn’t muster up the courage to approach most of them for a conversation. He tried to keep quiet when they were in a group, and made sure to always help as much as he could around the hut in an effort to make up for his rocky start.

The Ugandan Elders found him amusing, and some “precious”. They bluntly acknowledge his sometimes overly passionate behavior about certain topics, and never keep a grudge. He has learned to appreciate their honesty, and finds himself learning a lot more from them than he does the others. Elder Kalimba happily keeps him company while they sip at water and find a source of shade.

“You’re a little quiet today Elder Price.” She mentions after some time watching the others converse and relax. “I would have thought today would be veeery exciting for you.”

“Oh-no it-it is Elder!” Kevin nods, looking over at her with a smile, earning an amused raise of the eyebrow from her. “It’s just well, I’m not the prophet. It shouldn’t really be me up there talking.” He explains. “Arn-Prophet Cunningham has it under control.”

And though Kevin is doing his best to accept that he isn’t the Mormon to change all of mankind, it’s still hard for him to acknowledge that he had failed so spectacularly. That everything he had been working for was now for nothing. Yes, he’s found happiness in a different way, but those dark thoughts linger and cling to the edges of his mind only to creep up when he least expects it. It gives him anxiety, and makes him feel like sometimes he’s in a dream.

Kalimba purses her lips and straightens out her light purple dress. “I worry especially for you, you know. You can’t even seem to figure out what you’re doing half of the time.” She rants, earning a furrow of the brows from Kevin.

“What..?” is all he manages to mutter, internally cringing at the brain-dead reply.

“You’ve been staring at him all day! Just go talk to him! It’s not hard white boy, one foot then the other!” Kalimba snorts.

“O-Oh…no maybe later. He’s talking.” Kevin hastily replies, tensing up as he looks over at Arnold who is now discussing something with Elder McKinley, pointing a finger at a passage in his book.

Kalimba looks up at the sky, as if it could grant her the patience and power to deal with this boy before she shakes her head with a resigned sigh. “Okay, don’t get so fussy about it, you are always too fidgety, like a little bird.” She responds, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder.

He immediately forces himself to relax, shying away from her touch just a bit. Kalimba doesn’t notice or she doesn’t care, and resumes sipping her water. Kevin swallows thickly, wondering why he somehow felt alone surrounded by happy people.

It bugs him, that he’s so reliant on Arnold. Outwardly, it doesn't show but Kevin knows that this clingy neediness internally is unbecoming. Arnold is the only person Kevin willingly lets touch him and the only person that Kevin looks forward to talking to. Kevin hates that he feels heavy seeing Arnold converse excitedly with others and he’s not there to experience it too.

They leave the village early evening to travel back to their own. Arnold looks as exhausted as Kevin feels, and he’s just ready for the day to be over so he can go to bed and stop thinking about the nagging thoughts swirling around his head.

Everyone starts off at their own pace and Kevin lingers at the very back. He stares at the ground as he walks slowly, the dirt and pebbles crunching under his black shoes lightly. After a while, he hears heavy footsteps beside him and Kevin looks up, turning his head to see Arnold walking at his side. Arnold looks over at him with a tired grin, reaching a hand up to swipe at the back of his neck.

“Hey.” He simply says, and something about the greeting has Kevin’s heart thudding in his chest.

“Hey…” Kevin responds softly, his throat feeling dry.

“Today was pretty crazy huh? I’m pretty beat!” Arnold starts, reaching his arms up to the sky in a quick stretch.

Kevin doesn’t say anything in response, his chocolate irises taking in his friend with quiet contemplation. He turns away after Arnold drops his arms, feeling foolish.

“Yeah, you did a really great job today Arnold.” Kevin compliments clumsily.

“Awww, thanks buddy!”

Arnold must be more tired than Kevin initially thought, because the prophet doesn’t ramble on after that, content to just walk alongside his mission companion in a comfortable silence. Kevin’s hand itches, and the longing to touch Arnold is suddenly the only thing he can think about.

A hug, a pat on the shoulder, something. He just wanted something. Something to convince himself this moment is real and that Arnold wanted him around after today. Something.

His hand twitches.

He pulls it towards himself, gripping his wrist lightly in a small act of silent reprimanding. He can’t help but hunch in slightly on himself, chiding such childish thoughts and wants. This sort of dependency was the very thing Kevin didn't want. The last thing he needed was to be a burden on someone else, especially not his mission companion and prophet.

Straightening up again, he adjusts his tie and looks straight ahead.

“I was kinda hoping you’d come say hi to me during break! Buuuut you looked like you were having fun with Kalimba so I didn't wanna bug you.” Arnold says eventually and Kevin’s stomach drops.

“Oh…really? You just looked pretty busy-“

“I’m never too busy for my best friend. Never ever.” Arnold interrupts passionately, turning to look towards him with sincerity and seriousness in his dark eyes.

Arnold said that all the time to him, but Kevin still finds himself speechless in response. He never knew what to say when Arnold told him that. The companionable silence settles in again after that. The words never seem to come when he needs them, no matter how Kevin feels or thinks.

His hands twitches again and the longing comes back in waves.

Inhaling sharply, he forms it into a fist in an effort to restrain himself. It doesn't last though, and Kevin only feels worse for wear trying to resist. Maybe physical contact was a way to show solidarity or care when the words didn't come correctly. Maybe that was why Arnold seemed to always shower Kevin in hugs, pats, and tender caresses on his back, because even though he wasn't always great with words, he could always show he cared. He thinks on that for a little while, unable to keep the small smile from his face as he thinks about Arnold's constant reassurance even if he didn't always do it the best of ways.

He swallows thickly, flexing his hand lightly as he slowly reaches out. Kevin can feel his cheeks already begin to burn as his arm extends out. Keeping his gaze forward, he inhales slowly when his hand bumps Arnold’s own.

Kevin can hear Arnold look down at his hand with a confused hum. He takes the opportunity to clasp their palms together softly, his thin fingers curling ever so slightly in between Arnold’s thicker ones. He tries not to flinch when he sees Arnold look up at him out of the corner of his eye, but Kevin keeps his gaze firmly forward. His ears were also now burning in shy anxiety at this point, but his heart felt so much lighter than it had all day.

“What’s wrong?” Arnold asks with a seriousness that only ever comes out in regard to his concern for Kevin.

He can’t blame Arnold, this is wildly out of character for him, Kevin knows that.  He shakes his head wordlessly in response, feeling his face burn from the question. The care and concern Arnold holds for him is not something he deserves, but it’s something he wouldn’t trade for the world.

“Are you okay?” Arnold asks softly, earning a jerky nod from Kevin.

Arnold’s hand responds in kind, firmly enveloping his own and his heart soars.

“Did you-just wanna hold my hand?” Arnold asks in soft confusion, unable to help the small smile that slowly starts to grow on his face.

There’s a small pause before Kevin shrugs, still unable to look at his friend.

“I want more of a response than that! Didjya wanna hold my hand, huh?” Arnold asks again, now moving over to peek at Kevin’s face in front of him with an excited smile.

Kevin ducks his head, unable to keep a shy grin from his face.

He’s immediately enveloped in a tight hug which he eagerly reciprocates with a surprising amount of gusto. This earns an approving hum from Arnold, and even when they pull away from their embrace their hands are still interlocked. Laughter tumbles out of Kevin's lips without his permission, but Arnold is laughing right along with him and giving his hand a small squeeze in glee.

Eventually their laughter dies down.“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Arnold says solemnly, earning a scandalized look from Kevin.

“Arnold!” he hisses in embarrassment.

Arnold bursts out into another laugh with gusto, eventually looking up at him with tenderness behind his black glasses. “Buddy, c’mon, you’re all blushy and stuff about holding hands! It’s pretty cute. Let’s hold hands all the time now!” he says with enthusiastic determination, holding up their linked appendages with pride.

“Arnooolldd…” Kevin whines with an embarrassed groan, hiding his face in his other palm and consequently covering up the smile that slips onto his face.

They keep their hands interlaced for the entire walk back.


End file.
